


The Little Mage

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles Stilinski, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, and that's all there is to that, and there are some mean thugs in the story, sheriff john stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and the sheriff and some mean thugs. Exactly what it says on the tin.





	The Little Mage

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing that I wrote. I don't know.

Eight year old Stiles had just finished playing video games with his friends Jackson, Scott, and twelve year old Derek.  
Then Jackson, Scott, and Derek had been taken home by their parents.  
Stiles' dad tucked him in is his bed with the Star Wars sheets.  
"Goodnight, son", John said. "I love you". He kissed Stiles' cheek.  
"Goodnight, daddy". Stiles replied. "I love you". He kissed John's cheek.  
Two hours later, Stiles woke up. He heard a commotion downstairs. He went down the stairway and stopped in his tracks at the living room door. Three men had broken into the house, tied the sheriff to a chair, and were holding guns on him.  
"You had better let our pal out of jail pronto", one of them sneered. "Or things could get ugly for you and your kid".  
Stiles walked quietly into the room.  
"Now this is what you're going to do", another of the thugs said. "You're going to go down to the jail and let our friend out. And just to make sure that you do that, we're going to hold that kid of your's hostage. You bring our friend back here. And then we'll let you and your kid go free. But if you don't bring him back here with no other cops with you, we'll kill the kid. Got it, Mr. law man?"  
"I've got it", John replied. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt my son".  
Stiles walked into the room and confronted the thugs.  
"You leave my daddy alone!", he said. "Don't you hurt him, or I'll hurt you!"  
The three thugs laughed as they saw the angry eight year old boy in his Batman pajamas confronting them.  
"Oh, we're so scared of you", the first one said. "Just shut your mouth, little boy".  
"Stiles", the sheriff said quietly, "Emergency".  
"OK, daddy", Stiles replied.  
Stiles' body began to glow and his eyes shifted from amber to purple.  
Then Stiles' eyes shifted to orange.  
The clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.  
Stiles turned toward the thugs.  
"You're bad men", he said. "I'll have to deal with you".  
Stiles looked at the men and their guns flew up and stuck to the ceiling. Then the three men were propelled back and up and were pinned to the wall. Their arms and legs were held immobile.  
Stiles dissolved the ropes around his dad and set him free. The sheriff phoned the station and ordered some deputies to come to the house and take the men away. Then he went to into his study, got some handcuffs, and handcuffed the men.  
"OK, son", he said. "You can let them down, now".  
Stiles looked at the men and they slid down the wall.  
"And you can let me have the guns", the sheriff said. "Gently, though. We don't want them to go off accidentally".  
Stiles looked at the guns and they floated gently down to the floor. John picked them up by the barrels with his handkerchief, so as not to disturb the fingerprints.  
All this time the thugs had been grumbling and cursing.  
"We're in a house of freaks", the first one said. "The sheriff is a freak and his kid is a freak".  
"Shut up!", the sheriff said. "Don't you talk about my boy that way!"  
"I'll shut them up, daddy", Stiles said.  
He looked at the thugs and suddenly all three of them had their mouths glued together.  
"That's better", the sheriff said. "How long will that last?"  
"Not long", Stiles replied. "I'll remove the glue when the deputies get here. And I'll erase everything that I've done from their memories".  
Stiles' stopped glowing and his eyes shifted back to amber gold. The lightning and thunder stopped.  
After John's deputies had arrested the thugs and taken them away to jail, John hugged Stiles tight.  
"We need to keep your secret until you are grown, son", he said. "I don't want your childhood spoiled by curious and interfering people. No one but myself and Derek must know about you until you are older. They mustn't know what a powerful mage you are until then".  
"I know, daddy", Stiles said. "And I understand. We'll keep my secret, and so will Derek".  
He blushed.  
"Because you love me and Derek loves me".  
"Yes I do, son", John replied. "And so does Derek".  
Stiles smiled.  
"When I'm eighteen, Derek is going to marry me", he said.  
"I know son", John replied. "He's your future mate".  
Stiles yawned.  
"I'm tired, daddy", he said. "I'm going back to bed".  
Then the sheriff yawned.  
"I'm going to bed too, son", he said.  
As they walked toward the stairs Stiles stopped for a moment and turned around, facing each outer wall of the house.  
"There daddy", he said. "No more trouble tonight. I've placed a barrier around the house that no one can penetrate".  
John smiled and picked Stiles up. He hugged him and kissed him.  
"My wonderful son", he said. "I love you so much".  
Stiles kissed his dad.  
"I love you too, daddy", Stiles replied.  
Then they went upstairs and slept peacefully all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
